


A Well Respected Man

by DownInTheGutter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jared, Dark Jensen Ackles, Drunk Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Psycho Jensen, Top Jensen, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownInTheGutter/pseuds/DownInTheGutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's a well-adjusted guy. He has his weaknesses, obviously, but that doesn't make him a bad person.<br/>And his weaknesses... boys like Jared, for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Respected Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously not a portrayal of actual events. Just borrowing names and faces.
> 
> Title from the Kinks' song.

Jensen’s a good looking guy and he knows it. He’s thirty-eight as of two months, but you’d never guess it just by looking at him, he’s got a job, an apartment, a car. He’s a well-adjusted guy.

Okay, so he hates his job, his apartment is falling apart, he doesn’t really have any serious relationships except for a friend or two and the car… okay, no, his car is actually awesome.

He also likes fucking boys half his age.

That’s the only reason he’s in this sweaty, loud hellhole of a nightclub. He even brought a friend along. An understanding friend with similar tastes. It’s much easier to take a kid home with you when it’s apparent you’re a well-adjusted guy with friends and not some lone creep, even with a face like Jensen’s. If only he wouldn’t have to go to shitty places like this to meet them.

So he’s pushing forty and likes his flings on the younger side. Whatever. It’s all legal. He might be playing dirty sometimes, but hey, that’s what life is.

Five minutes of scanning the crowd and he sees a kid leaning against the wall in the corner, alone, with a drink in hand. He gets close enough to take a good look, but not too close to talk to him just yet. And, yeah, bingo. Fucking A.

There’s no way the kid’s old enough to be in there, no way he’s old enough to drink. Seventeen or eighteen, maybe. He’s tall, alright, but lean and coltish, with messy hair and a sweet baby face. _Fuck_ , that face. Looks like he’s got his eyes closed. Probably drunk or high, then. He’s perfect.

Coming here was going to be so fucking worth it.

If he had to guess, he’d say the kid was dragged to the club by his friends, got drunk (because kids these days don’t know how to handle their alcohol, Jensen knows all about it), and then got lost or abandoned and instead of going home he stayed hoping to find them. Or maybe he’s not even aware of what’s going on anymore. No sense of self-preservation, this kid. Jensen’s got an eye for these things. Call it a talent.

He walks up to the kid and leans against the wall next to him. The kid looks at him (not that drunk, then), but it takes him a second to focus on Jensen’s face. He’s clearly buzzed, his cheeks flushed and eyes dark and half-lidded. Just the way he likes them. Real fucking pretty, too, especially from up close. Jensen gives him his best half friendly, half flirty smile. The kid smiles back, a little shy. He’s got dimples. Cute. Wonder if they’ll still be visible when he’s got his mouth around Jensen’s dick.

He leans in close to the kid’s ear to introduce himself over the loud music. The fact that it’s an excuse to press himself close to the kid doesn’t hurt either.

‘I’m Jared.’ the kid says, leaning against him a little unsteadily and then when Jensen moves away he spills his drink all over himself. He blinks a couple of times, like he’s not sure what just happened, and then ducks his head, embarrassed. That’s alright, Jensen’s not planning to have him keep his clothes on for long.

Jensen leans in again. ‘Hope you don’t mind if I keep you company? Attractive guy like you shouldn’t be standing here all by himself.’ The kid flushes and lowers his eyes demurely, clearly flattered by his attention. Well. He’s a good looking guy and he knows it.

‘My friends should be here, somewhere…’ The kid, _Jared_ , drunkenly tries to take in their surroundings. ‘Well, they were somewhere.’ His mouth turns into a confused little pout. _Fuck_.

‘I’m sure they’ll turn up in a second.’ Jensen lies with an easy smile. Not happening if he’s got anything to say on the matter. ‘How about you and I go somewhere we can talk in the meantime? We should get you another drink.’ He puts his hand on the kid’s waist and grins. Gets another shy smile and a nod in return.

No sense of self-preservation whatsoever. Gotta be grateful for the small blessings.

They walk to a quieter part of the club with couches lining the walls. Jensen keeps a steadying hand on the kid’s lower back. He glances at Tahmoh at the bar out the corner of the eye. He gets a wink and thumbs up.

He leaves the kid at one of the couches and goes up to the bar. Orders a whiskey on the rocks for himself, vodka coke for the kid and four tequila shots. The bartender gives him a knowing look, but keeps his mouth shut. Thank God. He already got banned from one club for some dumb, made-up reason. ‘Something something minors something something pervert’. Stupid fucks.

Tahmoh nods his head in the kid’s direction. Jensen shakes his. He usually doesn’t mind sharing, ‘cause sharing is caring, but he wants Jared for himself. Well, at least this time.

The kid’s half asleep by the time he gets back with the tray of drinks. Not that he’d mind it usually, but he prefers it when it happens at his place. Carrying a sleeping twink out of the club at the very least draws pointed looks. Better wake him up.

‘Hey, wake up, sunshine.’ Jensen murmurs, dragging the back of his hand against Jared’s cheek.

Jared’s eyelashes flutter as he opens his eyes slowly and mutters an embarrassed ‘Sorry. I think I might be kind of drunk.’ He slurs the words a little.

‘Don’t worry about it, we all deserve to relax sometimes.’ Jensen says, smiling. He raises one of the shots and passes another glass to Jared ‘To meeting great guys’ he says with a wink.

He gets a blush and a proper grin this time. Damn, the kid’s got a nice smile. He’s cute even when he makes a face after downing the shot, nose scrunching adorably. The kid’s drunk enough to be enthusiastic about drinking some more. Jensen really hopes he’s not gonna puke. He hates when they do that.

He could get something from Tahmoh to wake him up, just for now, but he’s not sure if that’s a good idea. Drugs could scare the kid off. Plus, barely conscious has a certain appeal.

Instead he leans in to kiss the kid. Not really experienced, but definitely enthusiastic. Sloppy, too, but that’s understandable considering how drunk he’s gotta be by this point. He moans when Jensen sucks a hickey under his jaw and practically crawls into his lap when Jensen bunches up his hair in a fist and pulls.

The kid’s more than willing to make out and that’s nice and all, but when Jensen slides a hand down the back of his pants and rubs a finger down the crack of his ass Jared seems to sober up a bit and jerks back.

‘Wait, I don’t… I’m not… I should probably go…’ He moves to stand up and yeah, not happening. Jensen grabs his shoulder and puts a bit of pressure on it to keep him seated. Fucking tease.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be too forward.’ He puts on his most charming smile when the kid looks him in the face, frowning now. ‘Can we just have one more drink together? I just really want to talk to you. You seem like a cool guy.’ He moves his hand to the side of Jared’s face and murmurs ‘And you’re really, really pretty.’

Jared seems to be mulling over the words and then beams at the compliment. _Score_. Ah, low-self-esteem, attention starved kids. Best. Thing. Ever.

Still, he’s feeling vaguely insulted. Drunk twinks usually can’t get out of their pants fast enough when he wants to fuck them. Oh, well. He can deal with playing hard to get.

Maybe the kid’s a virgin. Now _that’s_ a nice thought. Jensen likes getting his dick sucked by a pro as much as any other guy, don’t get him wrong, but there is something special about sweet, innocent kids like that. No fun in breaking something that’s already damaged.

‘Sure, yeah, a drink. But I don’t think I want to… I don’t do that.’ The kid stammers. Adorable _and_ annoying. ‘Not with people I just met.’ _Right._ More like with no one, ever.

‘It’s alright, I don’t mind.’ Jensen reassures. ‘I just really like you.’ That gets him another shy smile. That’s cute, but damn, he needs to get this kid way less aware of what’s going on, _pronto_. Tahmoh’s probably got roofies in his pocket - he’s that kind of guy (you know how they say, you don’t choose your friends, or something along the lines) - but it’s probably not gonna be necessary. Kid’s on his way to blackout drunk anyway. Huh. Seems like bringing a friend wasn’t much use at all this time.

By the time they finish their drinks the kid can’t even look him in the face anymore, head lolling on the back of the couch, but he’s still conscious. Jensen would give himself a high-five if he could. He gives Tahmoh a nod and then helps Jared stand up. The kid clings to him as they exit the club, head on Jensen’s shoulder and eyes closed.

As he leads them towards his car the kid mutters something about being drunk and going back home, but with the way he’s clinging to Jensen, he’s gotta be joking by this point. He acts like he doesn’t want to get into the car, too, but when Jensen pushes him a little he flops down on the seat.

The kid falls asleep against the car door on their way to Jensen’s apartment. He looks downright adorable. Carrying him up the stairs proves to be a bit of a challenge, but hey, it’s not like it’s a first for Jensen.

Jared’s practically unconscious by the time he dumps him on the bed. He opens his mouth when Jensen pushes his fingers inside, just to see how the kid looks with his lips stretched, but apart from that, he’s pretty much unresponsive. No blowjob then. That’s fine, he can live with that.

He takes off Jared’s t-shirt no problem, but when he pulls his pants down the kid makes a distressed sound and feebly tries to push him away. Jensen snorts at that. If he didn’t want to get fucked, he shouldn’t have gotten drunk and go home with a strange guy.

He kisses his way up Jared’s legs (and damn, they go on for fucking miles, amazing), but doesn’t really get a reaction. He fingers the kid for a while and that gets him that adorable face again, scrunched up nose and a little uncomfortable twist of his pretty mouth. At least he’s not tensing up too bad.

When he starts pushing in, the kid stirs again and mumbles something about a condom. Yeah, no. He’s clearly a virgin and Jensen gets tested regularly. Okay, more or less. _Well_ , he got tested a couple of months ago. And he just really, really fucking hates condoms. And the kid’s not in any position to complain, so. 

Jared tries to close his legs, still barely conscious, but Jensen just grips him tight until he calms down. Christ, the kid feels amazing. Hot and soft and he looks so fucking sweet. He fucks him slow and gentle. It’s kind of romantic, really.

Afterwards he pushes two fingers back into the kid’s hole and watches his come leak out around them. Ain’t that a pretty sight. He spoons behind Jared and kisses his shoulder. They really need a repeat of that soon.

He wakes up before the kid, who’s sprawled on his back, taking up more than half of the bed, mouth open and drooling on the pillow. It’s surprisingly not actually gross. He could really get used to seeing him in his bed in the morning.

He gets up and takes care of a few things before getting back under the covers. He’s thinking about round two when Jared wakes up slowly and blinks at him.

‘Morning, sunshine.’ He grins at the kid.

Jared looks kind of… confused. A little green in the face, too. _Please don’t puke on the bed_. The kid sits up and winces. Well, taking it up the ass has got to take some getting used to, Jensen supposes, though he’s not exactly speaking from experience.

The kid looks down his body and blushes when he realizes he’s naked. He pulls the covers up to his chin.

‘So, Jared.’ The kid turns his face towards him, but doesn’t meet his eyes. ‘How are you feeling?’ He asks, still smiling. The kid just shrugs. ‘Want some coffee? Water?’ Jared shakes his head.

‘I think I better get back home.’ He says quietly. Winces again when he gets off the bed. His hands are shaking a little when he gathers his clothes from the floor.

‘You sure you’re alright?’ Jensen asks in a concerned voice, sitting up against the headboard.

The kid takes a deep breath. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sure you’re a nice guy. It’s just, I don’t do this kinda stuff, I don’t know why I did. Sorry.’ He pulls on his clothes in short, erratic movements. Seems embarrassed and kind of angry. Doesn’t even reply when Jensen asks when they can meet again or if he wants a ride home.

Jared practically runs out of his apartment (though considering he has trouble walking he’s not exactly running fast). It’s a little bit insulting, really. Considering the state he was in last night, he should be glad he went home with a nice guy like Jensen and not some serial killer. God knows what could have happened to him.

Jensen flops back on the bed. In the long run, it’s gonna be alright. He got Jared’s number off his phone when he was sleeping. Got a couple of other numbers off it, too.

He also may or may not have taken some photos. Photos of a very naked, very fucked out Jared he could send to his family and friends. Maybe post online. Now, Jensen’s not the kind of guy that would do that, but the kid doesn’t need to know that. He just needs some leverage. Just in case Jared needs a bit of persuading to meet him again.


End file.
